The invention concerns a transition piece for the conversion of a circular conductor arrangement of a multiconductor cable or such into a linear conductor arrangement and vice-versa. Such conversion of light wave guide cables is particularly relevant.
During the connection of multiconductor cables, in particular, in the case of light wave guide cables, circular conductor arrangements generally must be converted into linear arrangements since the required work processes for the connection and contacting of the individual light wave guides are usually carried out in a linear arrangement. Previously, the problem was solved in that the removed and divided basic bundle is inserted into a correspondingly shaped plate or sheet-like member wherein the individual conductors are inserted in grooves of a plate or sheet member and are clamped by screws with the help of a further plate or sheet member. A transition piece comprised of several plate or sheet members is relatively complicated and expensive to produce, and in the assembly of the light wave guides requires increased alertness so that the correct counting direction and sequence of the individual conductors in the circular and linear arrangements coincide. A transposition of individual conductors necessarily leads to faulty connections.